Jour de Malchance
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Severus avale une potion et se retrouve transformée en femme. Comment réagitil ? Comment se sortil de se mauvais pas ? Slash très drôle enfin j'espèe


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Jour de Malchance

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : euh – Délire ou débile telle est la question freudienne

Couple : Sirius X Severus (mais quel autre couple peut-on faire ??)

Jour de Malchance 

Severus Rogue était un sorcier peu apprécié de ses élèves, il fallait dire qu'il leur en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il ne les ménageait pour rien au monde et adorait se montrer sarcastique.

En tant que dirigeant de la maison Serpentard, ses ennemis de toujours était des Griffondor tout particulièrement Harry Potter ou Rémus Lupin ou pire encore Sirius Black.

Lord Voldemor, le plus terrible sorcier que la création avait connu, avait enfin été vaincu, ce au prix de maints efforts.

Beaucoup avaient payé de leurs vies cette victoire.

Severus Rogue avait joué dans toute cette affaire un rôle clé car il avait espionné Voldemor, il avait mené double jeu au péril de sa vie. Grâce à ce rôle peu reluisant et à double volet, il avait livré des informations capitales à Dumbledore ce qui leur avait permis de le vaincre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru et avait imaginé, la collaboration avec deux de ses anciens « ennemis » : Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, s'était plutôt bien passé.

Ils s'étaient agréablement et suprêmement rendus utiles.

Simplement les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi simples qu'on aurait voulu et la vie n'était certes pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Beaucoup de soupçons pesaient sur lui.

Beaucoup trop pour que sa vie ne soit pas un jour menacée.

La plupart des sorciers ignoraient quel avait été son véritable rôle : il avait livré des informations capitales qui avaient permis à Dumbledore de localiser Voldemor.

Et maintenant que Dumbledore était mort en donnant le coup de grâce à son pire ennemi, Voldemor, il n'avait personne de suffisamment respectable pour le cautionner.

Il doutait qu'un loup-garou ou bien pire encore un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban pourraient vraiment l'innocenter même s'ils le voulaient ce dont à vrai dire il doutait quelque peu.

Ainsi, le jour de son procès avançait à grand pas.

La population doutait de sa parole et de son action.

C'est vrai que pour garder sa couverture jusqu'au bout, il avait des fois prouver sa loyauté « au maître » aux dépends de sorciers…

Ceci allait lui causer préjudice lors de ce procès.

Il n'avait pu faire autrement et avait dû sacrifier quelques vies pour en sauver un plus grand nombre…

Le pire, il le savait que si jamais il devait refaire un jour de nouveau un tel choix, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde : il agirait de la même façon qu'il avait agi.

Bref, cela ne plaiderait certainement pas en sa faveur lors du procès.

Outre qu'il n'était que peu apprécié comme professeur.

Il ne craignait pas spécialement pour sa vie.

Après tout, la mort lui apporterait peut être le repos auquel il aspirait tant et une paix de l'esprit.

Mais il était sûr et certain qu'on ne lui réserverait pas un sort aussi clément.

Les traites devaient êtres punis.

Or quel meilleur sort pour ces infâmes traites que de les enfermer à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban ?

En repensant à cet endroit, le soit disant froid et impassible Severus Rogue se mit à frissonner de tous ses membres.

Lors de leur collaboration au début forcée, Sirius Black lui avait parlé de son expérience personnelle car il y avait été enfermé maintes années…

Ce lieur était terrible. Un endroit de mort et d'angoisse.

Cet effet était obtenu par le concours des Détraqueurs.

Les Détraqueurs… Des êtres qui avaient la particularité de se nourrir des sentiments heureux des prisonniers. Toute joie, la moindre pensée heureuse étaient sans pitié aspirée par les Détraqueurs qui s'en nourrissaient.

Il n'avait aucune envie de finir sa vie dans un tel endroit.

Il avait trouvé une aide inespérée en la personne de Sirius Black.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il apprécierait la présence de son ancien pire ennemi qui avait faillit le tuer, il aurait rit et se serait bien moqué de cette déclaration.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse arriver !!

Il fallait dire que lui Severus Rogue avait sauvé la vie de Sirius Black !!

Tous les deux se demandaient bien pourquoi…

Surtout lui, il avait agit d'instinct, sur un coup de tête et ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons de son geste.

La vie était remplie d'ironies du sort !

En tout cas, Black lui avait été reconnaissant de son geste qui l'avait tant surpris et les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés.

Sirius, puisque maintenant il l'appelait comme ça, l'avait aidé à fournir des documents et à contacter des personnes susceptibles d'établir son innocence.

Il ne lui en demandait pas tant et avait l'impression qu'il avait une dette envers Sirius.

Mais grâce à lui, il n'avait pas trop mauvais espoir de s'en sortir et ,peut-être après, de reprendre les cours à Pouldard si le nouveau directeur voulait bien de lui. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Enfin, malgré toutes ses preuves à montrer, il doutait de l'issue du procès.

Le croirait-on innocent ?

Une chose le gênait vraiment.

Sa marque.

La marque du service de lord Voldemor.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas…

Oui, si seulement cette preuve pouvait disparaître alors il pourrait s'en sortir.

Il savait que s'il montrait cette marque il était fichu et n'en réchapperait pas.

Ce signe de Voldemor était bien connu.

Les juges voudraient vérifier et savoir…

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour la faire disparaître pas forcément à jamais mais au moins temporairement…

Il avait pensé à la mort de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom que celle-ci disparaîtrait naturellement mais il en était rien.

Il s'était dit que si sa marque disparaissait, il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté.

Il avait donc commencé sa quête de potions dans la bibliothèque.

Il avait cherché et cherché encore et encore.

Sans jamais rien trouver, aucune piste, aucun indice.

Le pire c'est que son procès allait bientôt commencer.

Comment allait-il faire ?

C'était dans une semaine.

Il savait bien que cette situation le rendait tendu et nerveux.

Puis un jour, il était rentré dans une petite boutique oubliée de tous et avait farfouillé.

Ce jour là devait être son jour de chance avait il pensé alors car il avait trouvé ô miracle un livre avec ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps !!

Une des recettes du livre parlait d'effacer des marques comme des marques de naissance ou des tatouages sur une grande partie de la peau pour une durée temporaire.

Un vrai miracle.

Il s'était empressé d'acheter le dit livre et avait regagné précipitamment ses appartements afin de préparer la dite potion.

Il avait lu la recette mais il semblait que la potion ne fasse effet qu'un seul jour.

Il faudrait donc renouveler l'expérience tous les jours ce qui ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il avait alors réuni les divers ingrédients nécessaires à la conception de la potion.

Mais il avait du attendre la pleine lune pour recueillir des pluies tombées ce jour là ce qui l'avait retardé dans la confection de sa potion.

Enfin, il avait tous les ingrédients mais c'était la veille du procès.

Il aurait aimé tester la potion avant, afin de connaître ses effets et surtout vérifier si cela marchait réellement. Malheureusement le sort en avait décidé autrement.

**Rogue** : Le sort en est jeté, je n'ai plus qu'à me fier à ma bonne étoile en espérant que cela marche.

Il avait donc soigneusement mélangé les ingrédients de la potion qui avait pris à la fin une immonde couleur rose bonbon.

**Rogue** : Cette couleur ne me dit rien qui vaille !!

Rogue était sceptique devant sa potion mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

**Rogue** : Je sens que je vais le regretter.

Il avala la potion d'un trait.

Il espérait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que cela aurait les effets escomptés.

Il avait bien suivi la recette, il n'y avait donc pas de raisons de douter de sa réussite.

Il se sentait quelque peu faible.

**Rogue** : Maudite potion.

Il s'allongea sur son lit espérant ainsi chasser la faiblesse soudaine qui le prenait.

Il arriva péniblement à son lit et s'écroula comme une masse dessus.

**Rogue** : % Que m'arrive t-il ?%

Il sentait comme des transformations dans tout son corps.

Il sentait bien qu'il avait de la fièvre, il s'endormit épuisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla.

**Rogue** : Enfin !! Allons regarder les résultats.

Il releva sa manche jusqu'en haut de son bras et partit dans sa salle de bains afin de regarder dans sa glace si la marque avait bien disparu.

Il avait peine à reconnaître son corps. Il avait comme l'impression d'être plus léger.

Arrivant à la salle de bains, il inspira un grand coup.

C'était l'heure de vérité après tout.

Il se força à entrer dans la salle de bains malgré ses réticences.

Il se mit donc devant la glace pour voir son bras et restât bouche bée.

Il devait rêver !!

Oui c'était forcément un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Il se pinça la joue mais l'image dans le miroir ne changeait pas.

Il se donna une forte gifle et se pinça de nouveau sans succès.

C'était une farce !!

Quelqu'un devait avoir collé quelque chose sur sa glace !!

Il s'approcha mais ne vit rien d'autre que son reflet.

**Rogue** : NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Son cri se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

Il s'effondra à terre, il devait avoir bu, cela ne pouvait être qu'une vision.

Il devait savoir et pour cela, il n'y avait pas 36 façons de faire.

Il souleva son pull.

Ce qu'il vit le confirma dans sa pensée.

En effet, à la place de son torse se dressait fièrement une superbe poitrine féminine.

Ses doutes se voyaient confirmés.

Il était devenu une fille.

Il se mit à pleurer et se baffa aussitôt pour cette réaction stupide et typiquement féminine.

Non seulement son corps était devenu celui d'une femme mais en plus, il agissait comme tel !!

Il fallait qu'il trouve un antidote et vite !!

Il feuilleta le livre vérifiant qu'il avait bien réalisé la potion et respecté les dosages.

Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas marché ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, il fallait qu'il soit redevenu à son état normal avant son procès, avant demain !!

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque comme un fou furieux.

Son corps le gênait, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être une femme.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, il n'avait trouvé aucun remède.

Cela le désespérait.

Qu'allait-il faire ??

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte.

**Black **: Severus, tu es là ? Ouvre !!

**Rogue** : %Oh mon Dieu !! Pas lui !!%

C'était Sirius Black, Rogue avait reconnu sa voix entre mille, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Il ne fallait surtout qu'il le voit ainsi !

Son humiliation serait complète.

Il se mit à tousser et essaya de rendre sa voix grave.

**Rogue** : Je suis fatigué Sirius, laisse-moi.

**Black **: Severus, tu n'as pas l'air bien, ta voix est aiguë. Tu n'as pas pris froid ?

**Rogue** : % Pourquoi cet idiot s'inquiète pour moi au moment où j'en ai le moins besoin ? … % Je t'en prie laisse-moi.

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase.

**Black **: Severus, je rentre !!

Sirius Black entra dans les appartements de Severus qui s'effondra en pleurs.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Sirius le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'y blottit avec bien être.

**Black **: Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que Severus avait une forte poitrine surtout que leurs corps se touchaient, il avait du la sentir.

Gêné, Severus repoussa Sirius.

**Rogue** : Ca va, Sirius, laisse-moi.

Sa voix était aiguë comme celle d'une fille. Normal, il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait mas il était devenu un fille et en avait le comportement.

**Black **: Severus, tu as fait une connerie !! Tu comptes venir au procès comme ça ?

**Rogue** : Tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse ?

**Black **: Je ne pense pas. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

**Rogue** : Je t'ai rien demandé ce que je sache !!

**Black **: Tu veux sans doute que je te laisse te débrouiller seul espèce d'imbécile ?

Et voilà qu'ils se disputaient à nouveau.

Ils pouvaient rarement s'en empêcher quand ils étaient tous les deux ensemble.

Severus s'était cependant mis à apprécier les visites de Sirius ainsi que leurs interminables disputes.

Au moins, le sorcier du répondant et il ne se laissait pas faire.

Et surtout, lui, Severus Rogue, avait quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Depuis que Rémus avait quitté le club des célibataire pour s'unir à une sorcière loup-garou, Sirius s'était sentit abandonné, ce qui avait favorisé la rapprochement des deux anciens ennemis.

Ils avaient fini par sympathiser.

Rogue poussa un soupir.

**Rogue** : Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit en grand et sa mâchoire alla se fracasser au sol.

Il devait avoir rêvé, Severus Rogue, un Serpentard, son pire ennemi pendant si longtemps, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi, le pire professeur de Pouldard selon les élèves, lui demandait à lui, Sirius Black, vu leur passé, de l'aide ?

Voilà qu'il hallucinait en plein jour maintenant !!

Il fallait dire que celui-ci s'était mis dans une position plus que délicate : la veille de son procès concernant sa collaboration avec celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, il avait trouvé le moyen de se transformer en une jeune femme.

**Black **: Je ne refuse jamais mon aide à une jolie jeune femme !!

Sirius adressa à Rogue une œillade qui fit rougir ce dernier.

**Rogue** balbutiant : Je ne suis pas une femme !!

**Black **: Qu'est-ce que je sens là ??

Sirius avait posé les mains sur la poitrine de Severus.

Ce dernier réagit comme une fille et gifla Sirius.

**Rogue** : Goujat !!

**Black **: Mais c'est que tu réagis comme une fille !!

**Rogue** : T'avais qu'à pas me toucher la poitrine !!

**Black **: Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort mais j'ai un peu du mal à en croire mes yeux. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois Severus Rogue se transformer en femme.

**Rogue** : Espèce de…

**Black **: Du calme !!

**Rogue** : Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ??

**Black **: Bon, prenons le problème à la racine calmement.

**Rogue** : Tu as une idée du remède ?

**Black **: Pas du tout mais si tu m'expliquais tout, je pourrais peut être t'aider.

Rogue commença alors son récit.

**Rogue** : Voilà tu sais tout.

**Black **: Je ne savais pas que tu étais si inquiet au sujet de ce procès… tu aurais du te confier à moi…

**Rogue** : Je ne suis pas inquiet !!

**Black **: C'est pour ça que tu as essayé d'effacer ta marque ??

**Rogue** : …

**Black **: Désolé Severus. Montre-moi le livre, tu veux ?

Severus se leva et donna le livre à Sirius.

**Rogue** : Voilà la potion que j'ai préparé.

Sirius examina le livre.

**Black **: Tu as vu ??

**Rogue** : Voir quoi ??

**Black **: Regarde !!

Sirius montra à Severus la page suivante du livre.

**Rogue** : On dirait que le livre a été partiellement déchiré.

**Black **: Oui…

**Rogue** : … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Black **: Je ne sais pas. Mais à mon avis, dans la page qui a été arraché, il devait y avoir des conditions d'emploi de la potion genre boire ça un soir de pleine lune. Conditions que tu ne connaissais pas pour causes. Je pense que le livre devait aussi avertir des effets si les conditions n'étaient pas respectées…

**Rogue** : Tu veux dire que le changement de sexe était ce qui se passait si on ne respectait pas toutes les conditions ?

**Black **: Tu en es la preuve vivante, non ?

**Rogue** : … Je n'avais pas vu que cette page avait été déchiré.

**Black **: Je m'en doute bien sinon tu te serais méfier. En attendant, tu es dans une position fort délicate.

**Rogue** : … Je te le fais pas dire mais c'est moi qui doit subir tout ça !!

**Black **: En tout cas, maintenant, me voici aussi mêlé à cette affaire.

**Rogue** : Tu n'avais pas qu'à rentrer !!

**Black **: Tu veux que je parte ?

**Rogue** : … Non… Reste, je t'en prie.

Sirius vit à sa grande surprise que Severus paraissait vraiment perdu, il l'embrassa sur le front.

**Rogue** : Ca va pas ??

**Black **: Te voilà redevenu toi-même !! Tu agis vraiment comme une femme !!

**Rogue** : … Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier !!

**Black **: Ok, ok, passé moi ce livre, il doit y avoir un antidote.

**Rogue** : J'ai déjà regardé.

**Black **: Tu veux qu'on appelle Rémus ?

**Rogue** : Jamais !!

La voix de Rogue était devenue hystérique.

**Black **: Du calme !!

**Rogue** : Je voudrais bien t'y voir !!

**Black **: Doucement, je vais tout faire pour t'aider mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer.

**Rogue** : … Je ne sais que faire.

**Black **: C'est parce que tu es paniqué. Calme toi et réfléchis calmement. Il doit y avoir un remède ou une façon de se retransformer en homme.

La voix de Sirius était très calme et apaisa Severus qui voyait les heures défiler avant que le jour de son procès s'approchait. S'il ne se présentait pas demain, il n'aurait aucune chance.

**Rogue** : …

Severus sentit que Sirius le prenait contre lui.

**Black **: Assieds toi et regardons ensemble ce livre.

Sirius força Severus à s'asseoir entre ses genoux et ils commencèrent à se pencher sur le livre.

**Rogue** : Tu crois que ceci fera l'affaire ?

**Black **: Temporairement et les juges ne se laisseront pas abuser par un sortilège d'illusion.

**Rogue** : Il n'y a rien dans ce livre !!

**Black **: Tu as regardé dans les livres de potions et de remèdes mais as-tu pensé aux livres de transformation ?

Rogue secoua la tête et tapa dans ses mains

**Rogue** : Mais bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'il y a des solutions dans ce livre.

**Black **: On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, il est déjà minuit !!

Le carillon se mit à sonner alors qu'il disait ces mots.

**Rogue** : Déjà ? Tu prends la rangée de droite et moi celle de gauche.

Ils se mirent à travailler de concert pendant plusieurs heures.

**Black **: Je n'en peux plus.

**Rogue** : Tiens regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

**Black **: "Comment reprendre son apparence initiale" Ca m'a l'air correct mais tu as l'air chagriné.

**Rogue** : Cette potion ne fait effet que dans trois jours !

**Black **: Effectivement, ce sera trop tard !!

**Rogue** : On ne va jamais y arriver !!

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

**Black **: Severus, ne perds pas espoir, il reste encore du temps avant l'aube !!

**Rogue** : Mais….

Sirius fit taire Severus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

**Black **: C'est fou ce que tu agis comme une fille !!

**Rogue** : Pervers !! On ferait mieux de chercher.

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs recherches.

Sirius était très troublé, Severus en femme s'avérait encore plus troublant et attirant que d'habitude.

Il ne pouvait plus se dire, c'est un homme, c'est interdit !!

Severus était devenu une femme et quelle femme !! Une femme attirante !!

Il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, c'était une expérience qu'il brûlait de renouveler…

Quant à Rogue, il avait encore les joues en feu de ce qui s'était passé.

**Rogue** : % Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ?? Pourquoi ?%

La question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit le troublant, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer.

Il sentait encore la douce chaleur sur ses lèvres, cela n'avait pas été désagréable.

Il fallait qu'il soit honnête, il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

Une voix interrompit ses pensées.

**Black **: J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Rogue** : Montre.

**Black **: Mais cela ne va pas te plaire !!

Rogue prit le livre que lui tendait Sirius quelque peu angoissé.

**Rogue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Nous n'avons pas tous les ingrédients ? Il faut une semaine de composition ?

**Black **: La potion s'intitule "Annuler les effets d'une potion de changement de sexe ».

**Rogue** : Ca m'a l'air parfait. Que faut-il ?

**Black **: Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te convienne.

**Rogue** : Pourquoi ??

**Black **: Lis !!

**Rogue** : « Alors cette potion n'est pas spécialement difficile à préparer et en nécessite pas beaucoup d'ingrédients et après ingestion de la potion, la personne qui a malencontreusement change de sexe mettra 5 heures pour redevenir à on état premier". C'est parfait !! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??

**Black **: Tu n'as pas lu jusqu'au bout.

**Rogue** : "Alors il faut de la poudre d'amande, de la peau d'orange, le corne de licorne. Ensuite, il faut que vous obteniez de vous-même : des rognures d'ongle, des cheveux, des poils et du sang.

Ensuite, il faut que vous trouviez un partenaire du sexe opposé consentant qui vous donne ces mêmes ingrédients de sa personne. C'est à dire que si vous êtes en réalité un homme et que vous êtes devenus une femme, il vous faut le consentement d'un homme et inversement si vous étiez une femme au tout début ». Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais me filer les ingrédients nécessaires ? T'es un homme alors cela devrait convenir !!

**Black **: Tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit moi qui te donne tout ça ?

**Rogue** : Je ne comprends pas, ne devais-tu pas m'aider?

**Black **: Si bien sûr mais regarde ce qu'il faut faire après avoir réalisé la personne. Ca ne va pas te plaire.

**Rogue** : "Une fois la potion réalisée il faut ingérer la potion. Pour que cette dernière soit efficace, il faut que vous fassiez l'amour avec la personne du sexe opposé qui vous a donné les ingrédients nécessaires. » QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????

Severus lança le livre par terre furieux.

**Black **: Je t'avais dit que tu n'aimerais pas ça. Mais je suis pas sûr que tu aies bien le choix.

Sirius s'avança près de Severus.

**Rogue** : On va pas faire ça !!

**Black **: Tu as une meilleure solution ??

**Rogue** : Mais…

**Black **: Mais quoi ?

**Rogue** : Tu ne seras jamais d'accord !!

Sirius vit que Severus se rendait à cette solution parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible, il était minuit passé. Il fallait aussi qu'ils dorment tous les deux pour être en forme pour la journée de demain. Mais le sort semblait s'être ligué pour que cette journée démarre sous les chapeaux de roue.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec qui il se mit à jouer nerveusement puis soupira.

**Black **: Je suis d'accord.

**Rogue** : … Quoi ?? Tu débloques ?? Tu ne va pas faire ça ??

**Black **: Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander ?

**Rogue** : Non !! Mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas d'accord !! Tu fais ça par pitié pour moi !! Je ne peux pas accepter !! Tu crois que tu peux payer ta dette envers moi comme ça ??

**Black **: N'est-ce pas un bon moyen pour en finir avec cette dette ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie et maintenant je sauve la tienne !

**Rogue** : Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !!

**Black **: De la pitié ??

**Rogue** : Oui, tu dois trouver que je suis pitoyable comme femme. Tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour moi et tu ne vas pas me faire l'amour parce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi mais par obligation.

**Black **: Imbécile !!

**Rogue** : Ce que je dis n'est peut être pas vrai ??

**Black **: Peut être…

**Rogue** : Je sais bien que le célèbre coureur de jupon Sirius Black préfère les femmes !! Ne me dis pas le contraire !!

**Black **: Tu es une femme !!

**Rogue** : Je suis un homme !!

Soudain, Severus se trouva plaqué contre le mur, Sirius l'embrassait.

**Black **: Tais toi et laisse moi faire !!

**Rogue** : Lâche-moi.

**Black **: Où sont tes ingrédients ?? On va préparer cette fichue potion.

**Rogue** : Jamais !!

**Black **: Ecoute Severus, on a pas le choix!!

Severus émit un soupir.

**Rogue** : Suis-moi.

Les deux hommes se mirent à préparer la potion.

**Black **: Tiens voilà quelques-uns uns de mes cheveux, rognures d'ongles et poils. Quand met-on le sang ensemble ?

**Rogue** : Pas tout de suite, il faut que la potion bout et prenne une teinte foncée.

**Black **: C'est bon, alors à trois, on met le sang ensemble.

**Rogue** : 1

**Black **: 2

**Rogue** : 3

Les deux hommes versèrent de concert leur sang dans la potion.

**Black **: Voilà c'est prêt.

**Rogue** : Je pense.

**Black **: Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour boire ?

**Rogue** : Tu es sûr ??

**Black : Vas-y, nous passerons au lit ensemble.**

**Rogue** : Pervers !!

Severus but la potion d'un trait.

**Black **: Tu sens quelque chose de particulier ??

**Rogue** : Pas vraiment.

**Black **: Allez viens, il nous reste plus qu'à faire la deuxième partie de la potion pour que cela efficace.

Sirius tendit sa main à Severus qui la prit en rougissant.

Les deux hommes –si tant est qu'on pouvait dire que Severus était vraiment un homme- se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus.

**Rogue** : Sirius…

**Black **: Quoi ??

**Rogue** : Pourquoi ??

**Black **: Pourquoi je fais ça, je suppose que c'est ta question ??

**Rogue** : Oui.

**Black **: D'après toi ??

**Rogue** : Je ne sais pas mais je ne t'aurais jamais mis dans la catégorie des gens serviables.

**Black **: Moi non plus, je ne t'aurais pas mis dans cette catégorie Severus.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les deux hommes s'étaient déshabillés.

**Rogue** : Je suis gay, tu sais ??

**Black **: Bien sûr que je suis au courant.

**Rogue** : Cela ne te choque pas ??

**Black **: Je suis bisexuel, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me moquer de toi.

**Rogue** : Bi ? Je te croyais hétéro !!

**Black **: Moi aussi mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

**Rogue** : Tu veux dire qu'un homme t'attire.

**Black **: Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, c'est assez récent.

Sirius avait allongé Severus sur le lit et commençait à le caresser.

**Rogue** : Ne t'arrêtes pas de parler s'il te plaît.

**Black **: Tu as peur ??

**Rogue** : C'est ma première expérience en tant que femme.

**Black **: Je m'en doute bien. C'est ma première expérience avec un homme qui est devenu une femme.

**Rogue** : Cela n'arrive pas tous les jours.

**Black **: Severus, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu me dises.

**Rogue** : Quoi ?

**Black **: Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

**Rogue** : …

**Black **: Cette raison est si inavouable pour que tu ne me dises rien ?

**Rogue** : … Non… Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi…

**Black **: Tu ne t'es pas posé la question ?

**Rogue** : Si… Mais…

**Black **: Mais ?? Dis-le-moi… Je t'en prie…

**Rogue** : Je crois que je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses mourir.

Sirius sourit à ses mots. Il commença à embrasser langoureusement le corps offert et devinait le désir de sa, enfin de son, partenaire.

**Black **: On dirait que tu es détendu.

**Rogue** : On ne t'a jamais dit que tes baisers et caresses étaient efficaces ??

**Black **: Si, bien des fois… J'ai une autre question.

Severus répondait aux caresses de Sirius par d'autres caresses, les deux hommes découvraient leurs corps langoureusement et quelque peu timidement.

Chacun sentait le désir de l'autre dans les caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus intimes.

**Rogue** : Vas-y. Je t'écoute et après finissons en, je n'en peux plus, tu m'as rendu complètement fou avec toutes tes caresses !!

**Black **: C'était le but…

**Rogue** : Sirius Black tu n'es qu'un pervers, je le savais !!

**Black **: Ma question est en tant que gay, comment me trouves-tu comme homme ?? Tu crois que je pourrais te plaire ?? Enfin plaire à un homme ??

**Rogue** : C'est quoi cette question ??

**Black **: Comment réagirais-tu toi, si tout d'un coup tu te trouvais attire par une fille ?? Tu ne demanderais pas des conseils ??

**Rogue** : S'il s'agit de Rémus, il est pris.

**Black **: Ce n'est pas Rémus. Rémus est et reste mon meilleur ami.

**Rogue** : C'est très surprenant d'apprendre que le play-boy de service doute de son charme.

**Black **: Et toi tu évites ma question.

**Rogue** : Sirius, tu es l'homme le plus désirable que je connaisse.

Severus s'empara alors des lèvres de Sirius qui lui répondit avec fougue.

**Black **: J'ai mes chances, alors ?

**Rogue** : T'es chances ?? De quoi tu me parles ??

**Black **: Je parle de toi et de moi, imbécile !

**Rogue** : C'est pour ça que tu étais d'accord pour la potion ??

**Black **: D'après toi, pour quelle autre raison aurais-je pu être d'accord ??

**Rogue** : Tu es sûr de ne pas être tombé sur la tête !! Je suis un homme détestable et détesté, je ne suis pas gentil et encore moins sympathique. Tu dois être tombé sur la tête pour aimer un homme comme moi !!

**Black **: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Severus. Mais il faut croire que le vieil adage « Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore » se révèle vrai dans mon cas !!

**Rogue** : Imbécile !!

**Black **: Je suis bien d'accord !! Tu es un imbécile.

**Rogue** : AH ah !! Tu parles d'un couple d'enfer, nous passerions notre temps à nous disputer.

**Black **: Si tu protestes trop, je scellerai tes lèvres par des baisers.

**Rogue** : Essaye pour voir.

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt. Les deux hommes étaient au comble de l'envie.

**Black **: Tu es prêt, Severus ?

**Rogue** : Oui.

Sirius fit alors complètement l'amour avec Severus.

Après l'acte, les deux hommes retombèrent épuisés sur le lit.

**Black **: Bonne nuit, Severus. Nous finirons cette conversation plus tard.

**Rogue** : Pour le moment je suis trop crevé, bonne nuit, Sirius.

Sirius prit dans ses bras Severus et s'endormit aussitôt, son compagnon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de morphée.

Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient enfin endormis lorsque le réveil sonna.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient envie de bouger, ils étaient bien au chaud dans le lit chacun sentant la chaleur de l'autre.

Et surtout ils n'avaient pas eu leur compte de sommeil.

**Black **: Severus, arrête ce réveil !!

**Rogue** : Mmmm. J'ai pas envie de me lever !!

**Black **: Moi, non plus !! Mais on a un procès sur les bras !!

Severus arrêta alors le réveil.

Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, il mourrait d'envie de se rendormir dans son lit.

La journée la plus longue de sa vie allait commencer, un vrai cauchemar.

Si son horoscope avait prédit quelque chose se devait sûrement être un truc du genre « jour de désastre ». Mais il ne lisait pas ce genre de conneries.

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains encore à moitié endormi.

Il rentra comme un automate et prit sa douche. Tout en se savonnant, il pu constater que sa poitrine était redevenue plate et qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Malheureusement sa marque était de retour.

Peu importait, par tout les saints, il était redevenu un homme !

Il se hâta de finir de se laver et sortit aussi nu que le premier jour pour annoncer la nouvelle.

**Rogue** : Sirius !!

**Black **: Mmm. J'ai encore envie de dormir, Severus.

**Rogue** : Regarde !!

**Black **: Quoi ?

**Rogue** : Je suis redevenu un homme !!

**Black **: Je vois bien, t'es aussi nu que le jour de ta naissance.

Severus se mit à rougir et partit se réfugier sous la douche.

**Black **: Pars pas, t'es très mignon comme ça !!

**Rogue** : Pervers !!

**Black **: C'est toi le pervers à te balader à poil devant moi comme si de rien n'était !

**Rogue** : Vas te doucher !

**Black **: Tu viens me frotter le dos ??

**Rogue** : Espèce de sale pervers !!

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains non sans adresser une œillade pleine de promesses à Severus qui tiqua.

**Black **: J'ai compris !! J'y vais !!

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux hommes furent douchés et habillés.

**Rogue** : Dépêche-toi !! Tu es en retard !!

**Black **: Toi, tu es stressé !! Tu veux que je te détente ??

**Rogue** : On a pas le temps pour des bêtises, Sirius !! Sois un peu sérieux !!

**Black **: C'est toi qui es mortellement sérieux, Severus !!

Black embrassa sauvagement et ardemment Rogue.

**Rogue** : Tu ne pers rien pour attendre !!

**Black **: J'espère bien que cette nuit sera la première d'une longue série. Allez, on y va !! T'es prêt ?? Ca va aller ?

**Rogue** : Je suis mort de trouille, tu veux dire !!

**Black **: Je te promets que si tu te défens bien, ce soir, tu ne vas pas le regretter !!

**Rogue** : Pervers !!

**Black **: Je t'encourage.

**Rogue** : Quels drôles d'encouragements.

**Black **: Dis-moi que tu es contre mais je ne suis pas sur de te croire.

**Rogue** : Je crois surtout que nous allons finir par être en retard.

Les deux hommes partirent et arrivèrent à temps pour l'ouverture du procès.

Avant de se présenter pour sa défense, Severus se blottit dans les bras de Sirius qui lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et le front.

**Black **: Je crois que nous aurons plein de choses à nous dire ce soir…

**Rogue** : J'ai hâte d'y être…

THE END ^^


End file.
